


Trapped

by RainVonDemented



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Claudette x killer, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Consent, F/M, Marking, Non-Consensual Spanking, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pain, Pet Names, Rough Sex, There is not a lot of Claudette love so i wrote some, Threats of Violence, Trapped, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainVonDemented/pseuds/RainVonDemented
Summary: Claudette just wanted to get an item from the basement. Everything was going fine. She learns that your luck runs out eventually.
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Claudette Morel
Comments: 29
Kudos: 126





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Very first fic i wrote. Hopefully you enjoy it. I might do more one-shots. Don't criticize me too hard. There needs to be more Claudette love on here.

Claudette couldn't believe her luck. Everything seemed to be going well. She’d stayed hidden from the killer and helped complete one generator.

She and Dwight split up to see if they could start up two gens. She took the furthest away in Autohaven Wreckers.

A crow had sounded and she duck into a shack and listened. No heavy footsteps were heard. No loud thumping in her head to warn her the killer was close. It was quiet. Quiet scared her because it could have been any of the stalker killers just waiting to pounce when she thought it was clear. A scream in the distance alerted her that the killer found someone else. 

"That was Feng." She said to herself. Feng did say she wasn't feeling too well earlier. It was bad timing to be pulled into a trial. Focusing she saw Feng’s aura meet up with Dwight. She was in good hands. She gave her kit to Dwight for just this thing. Good judgement on her part.

Her eyes drifted to the basement. The Entity loved storing a chest down there. It probably got amusement watching its little pawns risk searching down there.

"It could be a tool box. That will help me finish the generator quicker." Mind made up she crept down the darkening steps. The chill of the lower level drifted up her skirt making her shiver. Four rusted dripping hooks greeted her as her boots touched the concrete. Instantly a chill ran down her spine as she gazed at them. Did the Entity do that for show? The trial just started 10 minutes ago and no one was hooked. Yet.

Biting her lip she looked around one of the half walls. No chest. She moved to another half wall and jumped hearing footsteps thunder across the floor above. A pallet was heard and a grunt followed. 

"Eat it you prick!" David’s muffled voice sounded from up top.

Claudette stayed crouched as she heard the sound of the pallet being broken by the killer. The heartbeat dying down in her head as the Entity's pet gave chase again. She hoped David would be ok.

Steeling herself she moved on to the last corner and there was a chest. Thank you lady luck. The risk wasn't in vain. Opening the lid she dug around a bit. Bingo! A decent tool box jingled in her hands. She would finish that gen in no time.

That’s when she misjudged the distance of the wall that gave her cover. Her body broke through it part way. The sound of plastic sliding across the ground made her cry out in fear. Her glasses fell off making the world dark and blurry. Nimble fingers barely touched the ground as she tried to find them. Heart racing, she braced her hands on the sides of the wall that still held her up and tried to push forward. Boots scrapped against the cement trying to gain leverage. She was stuck.

Wiggling with all her might it seemed like the wall had a firm grip on her. She could have sworn the Entity was causing it to watch her struggle.

Did she cry for help? What if the killer heard her instead of her friends. She would really be in deep shit. What if they did come down here and see her like this? Would they toy with her or kill her outright? She hoped it wouldn't be the Cannibal. He would probably have cut her in half easily. Maybe it would be the Huntress. She might be in a pitying mood. It wasn't very thrilling if her prey was already trapped without her doing.

The sound of a generator pinging to life had her looking in that direction. It wasn't very close. Not too long after a cry rang through the air. She made out the blurry outline of a laying figure. One was down.

Feng must have finished the gen in front of the killer. Risky, but that gave them two gens. Another ping. Make that three gens.

She was glad her team was doing well. Better than helplessly dangling from the hole she made.

Another cry was heard as someone was hooked. Claudette swore she heard a warped purr when it was done. Entity was enjoying this game. "I can't just hang here. I have to help them." Her hands braced and pushed harder kicking her feet. A curse left her lips as she felt something sharp slice her hand for her efforts. Another cry pieced the air. That was Dwight. The humming in the basement was getting to her. Please let them escape, she thought to herself.

Dread filled her as she heard heavy footsteps walk across the floor and gave pause.

That was not David.

Please don't come down here. Nothing is going on down here. Move along. Crunching was heard as the person seemed to have stepped past the broken pallet. A sigh of relief left her as it seemed the heartbeat was growing soft. 

Steps creaked as someone descended the stairs. No heartbeat sounded so she softly called out. "D-david? Is that you?" There was a pause and the steps came closer. Tapping her foot and wiggled to show she was stuck. "I fell and got stuck, so can you please help. We don't have very long. I heard the killer pass by." There was silence. "Hey please stop teasing and help me if it is you, David. It’s not nice to look up a girl’s skirt."

A deep chuckle sounded as the steps got closer. A dark figure came in front of her and leaned down to grab something. She hoped it was her glasses. Wait was that leather creaking? David was wearing his black tank and jeans today.

"Well well well. Looks like the Entity decided to gift me today." Her blood froze as the gruff voice sounded near her ear. A white blurry shape appeared in front of her. She could make out the mask of the Trapper. Rough fingers gripped her chin. "Hello my Forget-Me-Not."

Why didn't the terror radius warn her? Why was he allowed to come up to her? Her luck has turned beyond horrible. She should have just ignored the basement. Do the stupid gen and patch up her team.

An explosion was heard in the distance. A gen backfired from a clumsy mistake. 

"I better go tidy up. You just sit tight. I'll be right back."

Claudette reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Wait please don't hurt them!"

He switched the grip and brought her hand to the mouth of his mask. A wet feeling grazed her wound causing a wince. He licked her. What was wrong with him? "Can't do that. Entity doesn't take too kindly when we throw a trial." His teeth found her finger and nipped it slightly. "Don't worry, your glasses are safe." He got up, the leather creaking as he rose to his full height. Disappearing from her poor sight.

Claudette thrashed and tried to free herself feeling the wood rub against her sides and stomach none too kindly. "Let me go!" Her hands hit at the wall and her feet kicked trying to find leverage. The humming was back as she was alone. The area felt heavy and colder by the second. Hope was fading as the wall refused to free her. Entity wanted her to stay put it seemed. Why? Did she piss it off somehow? Was it bored and decided to see what its champion would do, given the chance of a free 'kill'?

The fourth gen sounded its completion. They had one more. "Please escape. Don't wait for me. Just go." the little botanist softly pleaded.

***

Evan couldn't believe his luck. To have that little wallflower in the palm of his hands. He had his eye on her after she outsmarted him with his own trap. She purposly pissed him off and looped him till he lost track of where he set his own trap meant for her. Seeing her run through the exit after that made his blood boil. The Trapper trapped by his own trap.

Humiliating.

He thought about making her suffer. Maybe tunnel her. Taunt her as she wiggled on the hook. Mori her in front of her piss ant friends. After a while none of that was satisfying. He wanted something else. Wanted to show her that he was in control. He was going to have fun after he dealt with the rats.

***

"I can't find Claudette, guys. She hasn't screamed out or been seen being chased by Trapper." Dwight was worried as he fiddled with a few stray wires.

"I didn't see her at that shack either. You said she was going to take that gen right?" David supplied as he cleansed a totem.

Dwight nodded and hissed as two wires accidentally met and caused the gen to choke. "Sorry Feng—"

A scream interrupted him as he saw her yanked off the gen. Feng kicked and screamed as Trapper carried her off to a hook. David jumped up and reached out to separate the two, but Evan moved and swung his blade out catching the brute by the shoulder. Dwight grabbed for his first aid kit and saw that his supply was too low to do a full heal. Feng screamed as she was impaled once again. The Entity claws sprung out and struck the weakened girl. Engulfing her soul and taking her out of the trial. The killer turned and faced them. Smiling under his mask.

***

Claudette heard the sound of the Entity claiming a soul and squinted her eyes. No good she couldn't see. Her head lowered as her thoughts started to yield to the whispers.

"They never even bother to look for you. They left you here." Claudette shook her head trying to clear it. "You know they can easily pick up your distress. They plan to leave you and escape." Her hands gripped her head as the humming increased. The sound of the last sacrifice was almost muted to her. "Don't worry, you will be 'rewarded' soon." The humming started to die down. The pressure easing in her skull. Heavy footsteps sounded again.

"Sorry to keep you waiting my wall flower."

So adorable was his little flower as she shifted and tried to see him. That red skirt covered her generously. The black thigh highs remained intact on her surprising long legs. Why would she hide such nice legs? She didn't need heels in his eyes. Scuffed but well kept, black combat boots brushed against the floor. Those fit nicely with her getup. Cute, but still could slip away from you if given a reason. Not this time though.

Evan rammed his blade into the wall he passed. Chuckling as she jumped. "Oh don't worry Lily. I'm not gonna hurt you." He came to her front and his hand found her wavy hair in a loose bun. It felt so soft between his finger tips. Lifting her head up as he crouched to be eye level with her. "Well not in the usual sense. Something tells me you're going to enjoy this."

Claudette whimpered as he gripped her hair. "P-please let me go. I-I-I am sorry if I upset y-you before." Her stutter, she worked hard everyday to suppress, reared its head. Anxiety coursed through her as his mask got closer. A deep inhale was heard. The rough texture of his mask brushed against her cheek.

"Now why would i be upset? Could it be because you trapped me in my own trap?" A nervous swallow was heard. "Or how you blinded me with that mini flood light, making me drop your friend Meg?" His free hand lifted up to caress her face. Gripping her chin. "Or that time you landed a decisive strike on me. You've been hanging around Laurie too much it seems." His thumb brushed against her lips. 

The sound of leather creaking caused her to reach out to him. He easily slipped out her flimsy grasp.

Stepping behind her, Evan took in the sight of her legs leading up to her covered rear. Reaching out with a massive hand he stroked at the fabric covered flesh. She flinched and tried to pull away 

"H-hey, what are you d-doing?" 

"Admiring these lovely legs you keep hidden." He gripped her leg before she could kick at him. "Ah ah. You don’t want to do that. I might just pin your leg down with my blade. You want that?" The threat made her pause. "Good girl. Although..." His other hand came down on her bottom. A yelp sounded in the basement.

Did he just spank her?

"If you continue to misbehave. I will punish you. Got it?" He got a confused grunt from her as she tried to worm her way out.

Swat!

He hit harder that time. She flinched. Her hands hit the wood trying to find a way to cover her rear.

"That hurt!" A shiver ran through her as his hand stroked up her leg again. His finger traced at the cuff of her thigh high, teasing the skin. The other hand mimicked the motion on the other leg. Almost caught her trying to hook her leg around his.

"Easy Claudette. Might think you want me a lot sooner." Humor filled his voice as he reached under her skirt. Pushing the fabric up over her hips. "Well isn't that adorable." A pair of black panties with red polka dots greeted him. "Your ass looks even better without those jeans.” His big hands cupped her cheeks as he groaned out. "So soft. So ripe"

Fire grew in her face as embarrassment consumed her. She wasn't too dense to not get he was being lewd with her, but she may not have had much experience in the 'flirting' area. Or having a boyfriend for that matter. Not even a girlfriend. She was too socially inept her parents had claimed. Her head was always in the clouds.

A cry escaped her as she felt teeth on the back of her thigh. He bit her!

Rough lips pressed against the mark before a tongue swiped over it. "Did i surprise you? Well you can't actually see me so it's ok." His voice sounded rough as she felt him switch to her other thigh, doing the same thing. She felt his mask poke at her bum. He must have only pushed it up instead of taking it off.

Claudette was confused on what she was feeling. It wasn't normal to have this kind of attention from someone who haunted you down like prey. A gasp escaped her lips as a hand slid up between her thighs and ghosted over her panties. "You feel so warm here Claud. I wonder if you're already wet for me." His teeth claimed her skin again as his finger pressed and stroked between her hidden lips. A rumble left his chest as he felt a hint of moisture on his digit.

Claudette jumped and squirmed more not sure if to get away or feel more of that tingling touch. "You like that kitten?"

"N-no, please stop." Swat! His hand had come down on her rump again.

"Don't lie to me." His hand resumed petting her over the fabric. Lightly poking her panties past her folds. His thumb found her bud and slowly he began to grind circles against the sensitive bundle of nerves. "My my. You make such lovely sounds. Who knew you were capable of such things? Don't worry. It only gets better." His other hand gripped her panties and pulled them up, causing the fabric to bunch and dig into her sensitive flesh. Her cries made his thumb grind slow and hard around her nub. Her hands smacked against the wall between them. Boots lifted her as high as she could to try to relieve the pressure.

"E-evan please," a breathless moan escaped her.

His thumb stopped as his name left her sweet lips. She said his name. He barely even started and she already said his name. A primal urge surged in him. He needed to hear her say his name more. Wanted her begging him. His fist yanked the fabric harder and it ripped off completely. Bringing it to his face he inhaled her scent. He groaned and grinded his hips against her ass. Judging by her unintended lift she felt how hard he was through the overalls. 

“Taste her.”

The dark whisper of the Entity filled his mind. He stuffed the torn panties in his back pocket and knelt down.

"I'm going to devour you." No longer hindered by the fabric his fingers plunged past her soft petals to be embraced by her tight wet heat. A scream sounded through the basement as his prey wasn't ready for such an aggressive action. "I'm going to devour you till there is nothing left." His fingers thrusted and retreated from her core over and over. His thumb abusing her sweet lil bud. He was going to make her bloom for him. 

Claudette couldn't believe what was happening to her. The Trapper was touching her in such a way no one else had. He sounded so inhuman when he spoke to her. She was frightened that he might actually eat her. A hiss escaped her as his fingers pulled free from her sensitive flesh. The sound of wet suction noise made her look back only to see nothing but the wall. "You taste so good. Like a peach." He was tasting her. Her ears burned in embarrassment at his comment.

"I won't tell anyone. P-please just let me go-oooh." His fingers returned back to stroking her inner walls and stretching her. Heat pooled in her gut as her toes curled in her boots. Hot. She felt too hot. "I can't— I don't..." Words began to fail her as the feeling grew more intense in her. Her hand flew to her mouth as she bit down on her thumb groaning out as something snapped in her. Her breathing became fast and hard as that dam of heat broke.

"Oh fuck, kitten." Evan felt her clench tight around his fingers as his hand became soaked with her juices. "I didn't even use my mouth yet." His fingers slowed to let her ride out her first orgasm. Bringing the digits back to his mouth he licked and sucked her juices clean from his hand. He needed to see her face.

Releasing his hold her legs buckled making the wall hold her up none too gently. Coming around he took a sharp inhale. Claudettes lips had a slight puff to them as he figured she worried at her bottom lip during his 'attention'. Tears hung in the corner of her eyes. Her cheeks had a slightly flush to them as she panted slightly. Her lips would look so pretty around his cock.

Claudette saw his blurry shape in front of her now and she whimpered. "Are you going to let me go now?" She whispered, hopeful.

The leather of his overalls crinkled as he crouched down. "Oh no my wallflower. I'm not done with you." Large hands grasped her face, lifting it before rough lips pressed against her. Her gasp gave him the chance to push his tongue past her lips and brush against hers. Claud tried to pull away but his grip was firm. His tongue invaded every inch of her mouth. When the wet appendage retreated she bit his bottom lip causing him to groan. Thick fingers gripped her hair forcing her to let go.

"Naughty girl. Were you trying to hurt me, or rather tease me?" He swiped his tongue over his lip tasting a bit of blood. "They do say every rose has its thorns." 

Evan stood and undid the hooks to his overalls and let it hang around his waist.

"W-what are you doing?"

He could smell her fear again and it excited him more. "I'm gonna keep it simple for you. I'm going to see just how pretty your mouth will be around my cock. Don't even think about biting. You bite then i'll run you through." His hands worked his outfit down more. Reaching into his boxers briefs he pulled his enlarged member out and gave it a few strokes. Precum had dripped over the tip as he throbbed with need.

With him this close she could make out the sight of his cock in his hand. He was big. Too big. She panicked a bit. "I've never d-done this before. I can't do it. You're too big." A dark chuckle filled her ears.

"Oh don't worry. I'll start slow, but you better learn quick. My patience does have a limit as you well know Claudette." Shuffling forward the head of his cock brushed against her lips. Out of instinct she tried to pull away. His free hand wound in her hair, keeping her still. "Open up. Wider. Thats it. Good girl. See what happens when you behave?" He pushed forward watching the head slide over her tongue. Her eyes squeezed shut when he inched forward watching her lips wrap around his hot flesh. "Use your tongue." A few seconds past before he thought he would have to scold her before he felt her tongue lap against the underside of his cock. A purr escaped him as he pulled his hips back. Rich chocolate eyes tried to focus on his length. Her pink tongue kitten licked at the tip tasting his precum. Judging by her face he must have tasted a bit bitter. "It's so cute watching you lick like that. feels even better."

Strangely it must have given her a bit of a confidence boost. Her tongue stroked against the thick vein in his cock.

Claudettes lips closed around the tip and gave a slight suck before ending in a small kiss to the sensitive tip. "Tease." Evan’s voice had dipped lower to almost a growl as he shoved his hips forward surprising the botanist as she choked when he filled her mouth. Her hands flew up to his hips to push him back. Feeling her gag around him struck a primal urge in him before he pulled back to allow her to breathe.

"Sorry about that, but you made me do it." His flower was coughing and trying to catch her breath. "Gonna have to learn to breathe through your nose." He tilted her chin up to get a good look at her face before cursing. "I'm trying real hard not to just fuck your face. Now suck." With less aggression he slipped his cock back in her mouth. Watching her eyes widen as she felt him begin to slide in and out slowly.

Her mind was trying to figure out what she needed to do. Her throat still burned but Evan didn't press back too far. 

Even with his claim for his patience she should be grateful he didn't just abuse her throat flat out. When she started to feel like she might throw up he would pull away and let her gather herself. Her nails digging in his hips didn't bother him. It just urged him on.

Evan’s throat caught when he felt her suck hard when he pulled his hips back.

"Mmmm good girl just like that." He rocked his hips at a steady pace feeling her match his pace. His grunts filled the air as the bearable pace made his cock jerk in her mouth. He lifted her head so he could see the tears flow down her face as his tempo increased. He wanted to fit all of it down her throat so bad, but he held back. He could fully fit inside her elsewhere. Seeing her drool drip down her chin gave him that needed push. "Don't you spit." That was her only warning as he came in her mouth holding his hips and her head in place.

The bitter thick fluid filled her mouth as each pulse throbbed against her lips. She blinked the tears away to look up his masked face. Pleading for him to let her get rid of his fluids. 

Evan panted and let his semi hard cock slip free. He watched some of his essence drip down the corner of her mouth as she tried to not spit. Beautiful. "Swallow" The conflict in her eyes spread a smirk across his face as she grimaced. "All of it." After she finished swallowing she rubbed at her chin and cheeks sniffling. "Good girl."

Claudette felt terrible. His praises made her feel dirty. She wanted to just escape back to her little tent and try to forget this happened. Her stomach was hurting from the wall and her head was starting to hurt from all his treatment. "Please just let me go already. You g-got what you wanted right? Please my stomach hurts and my legs are feeling numb." Silence filled the room before she felt an impact rattle the wall. Splinters of wood clattered across the floor before a large arm pulled her free. Her hands rested on his chest as he held her up. She was face to face with his mask as his heavy steady breaths made her panic increase.

"You know, that was rude of me to keep you in such a painful position." His voice was calm but his grip was firm. "How about I make it up to you since you did so well?"

"You're gonna let me go now, right?" A chuckle dashed her hopes as he turned and walked towards the hooks. "No please!" She started to struggle only to have him lower them to the floor. Confusion painted her face as she looked up at him. His hands went to her top and pulled the large bow undone. Testing it between his hands he gripped her wrist before she could try to struggle with him again. He raised her arms over her head and tied them to the base of the pillar of the hooks.

"There we go. You recall what i said earlier?" His hands went to her top and undid the buttons. "Hmm. Maybe I should have done this first before tying you up. Oh well." He pushed her jacket and shirt open as far as it would go. 

A simple black bra with ruffles on the cup's edges met his eyes. He looked lower seeing the indentations around her stomach from her time in the wall. His calloused hands traced over the marks and backup to cup her generous breast. His thumbs circled around the bras padding finding her nipples with ease.

Claudette pulled at her restraints arching into his touch. She tried to bend her leg to try and push him but he purposely sat between her legs. "Evan stop already. T-the Entity will get restless if you don't finish the trial."

"Oh? And who do you think is allowing me to do this? That’s right this is my reward. Now just lay back and enjoy the ride." 

He pulled her bra down and let her breast rest on top of it. Licking his lips he gazed at her stiffening buds before lowering his head. He blew cool air on one and rolled the other between his thumb and index finger. Her squeals made him squeeze her breast, pushing them together. His tongue lapped at the pert nipples. Swirling around one and latching on tight with his lips. Moans escaped his botanist’s lips as he sucked on the sensitive bud. His teeth tugged and pulled the tender flesh.

Claudette arched further into him, whining his name. She felt so conflicted. She wanted him to stop because he was a killer, but it felt good and, selfishly, she wanted him to keep going. 

“Let him make you feel good. It’s just you and my dear Trapper.” The Entity wormed its way into Claudette’s mind lulling her into a false sense of security. “Isn't it about time you did something for yourself? You give and give, and sacrifice yourself for others. For what? Nothing. Those fools would push you in front of my claws if it meant saving themselves.”

Evan sucked at her skin leaving marks behind on her soft, delicious skin. Seeing his claim over her made him hunger for her more. Releasing her nipple with a wet pop he nipped and licked down her body. pushing her skirt back up. her legs tried to close but he pushed them apart. Mindful of the spikes, he put one of her legs over his free shoulder. Turning his head he nipped at her leg getting a slight giggle. Seems she has a ticklish spot. His mask slipped down and he grumbled before taking it off.

Claudette followed the direction his mask was going and tilted her head as it laid on the floor beside her. "It's gonna be in the way of my meal." Meal what did he— Oh.

Without warning Trapper had lifted her hips further and buried his face between her sweet heat. His tongue traveled up her folds to her awaiting bud. His fingers slide up spreading her slick petals to let his eyes see all she had to offer him. Keeping her spread he shoved his tongue in as far as it could go. Moaning at the rich taste that flooded his taste buds. He fucked his tongue in and out of her as if he was using his cock. He couldn't wait to feel her wrapped around him. She started bucking against him making her, unknowingly, grind against his face.

"Damn you're so hot for me. Hear that?" His fingers thrust inside her and pumped rapidly in her. Claudette could hear how wet she was as he pulled each moan out of her. His fingers curled and found that same spot that caused her to feel that unbearable heat.

"Evan I can't. Please make it stop." His hand came down on her stomach to hold her in place.

"You want to come don't you?" His fingers stroke in a come here way making her push her heel in his back trying to pull him closer. He greedily latched his lips around her clit and suckled on it. His tongue swirled around it spreading her juices around. His breathing increased as he went at her like a starved beast. Thrusting, twisting, curling, sucking. He was driving her crazy. He constantly sucked and released her clit till he saw it had swollen from the aggressive attention.

Claudette arched and released all over his sinful mouth. Evan lapped and swallowed her sweet nectar. He wanted more. It seemed no matter how much he took he wasn't satisfied. Her cries for him to stop fell on deaf ears. He just growled into her cunt and relentless thrust his fingers deep, his mouth overworking her overly sensitive clit. His eyes rolled up to see her’s screwed shut as tears stained her flushed cheeks. His name slipping from her lips as she weakly begged him to stop as he tore another orgasm from her. Her body trembled under his hold as she felt light headed. 

After her last orgasm, Evan licked his hand clean and wiped his chin. His cock ached as he adjusted before freeing himself once again. "Now that you’re good and loose, let’s get even closer." He stroked himself before slapping it against her awaiting folds. Rocking his hips he coated his cock with as much slick from her as possible. His little flower must have realized what he meant when the head started to slip in.

"W-wait you're too big! You won't fit!" He chuckled and pulled back just to rock forward as his cock glided up her petals and nudged over her swollen nub.

"Oh kitten, I will fit. You're gonna take every last inch of me." He grinded and slipped slightly inside of her. Angling himself, he watched as the tip slowly disappeared inside her welcoming heat.

Claudette could feel his cock slowly stretch her as he inched forward. He would pause when she clenched too tight around him, guiding her to breathe as he pulled back to push forward again. He was halfway in when she thought he was gonna split her apart. "Evan its too much plea-ahh!" Her back arched painfully as his hips met her with one finally thrust. Full. She felt incredibly full and hot. Pain throbbed in her lower region as her body tried to adjust to the intrusion. "It hurts, take it out!"

His face nuzzled into her neck as he nipped up to her ear. "It will feel good soon. Try to relax." A hiss escaped him as her walls bared down on him. "Fuck your so tight." He moved his hand to her breast and massaged it. His lips took her ear in his mouth as he gave it a teasing nibble. He needed to distract her from the pain. His hips moved painfully slow as he pulled back. He could have sworn her silky warm walls tried to keep him from pulling away. With his other hand holding her hip, his thumb rubbed circles into her feverish skin. Lips finding hers he kissed her deeply as his hips moved forward, sheathing himself back inside. He swallowed her cries and coaxed her tongue in his mouth so he could suck on the small muscle.

Claudette felt the bow digging in her wrist as she tried to pull her hands free. The thought of having her hands on him filled her mind. She wanted to claw at him and move somehow. 

"Free my hands... Please." She managed to say after he stopped kissing her for air.

Evan looked her in the eyes. gazing up to see her wrists were starting to rub raw against the fabric. "Why? You plan to hit me?" His hand fondling her breast slid up to her arms and rubbed the red skin.

"No, I won't hit you. I just don't want to be tied up anymore." His hips ground into hers causing her face to grimace slightly. She wasn't as tight but she still wasn't past the pain part.

"I suppose i can give you that. You're doing so well." Fiddling with the knot he undid it and she rubbed her wrist thanking him softly. He laid it over his mask and focused his attention back on her. Lifting her hips he thrust deep into her causing her hands to smack the floor. Her leg was still hooked over his shoulder as he thrust into her at different angles.

"W-wait slow down that— Mmm..." Her hands flew to her mouth as a moan surprised her. That didn't hurt, in fact it felt good. Mind you the pain was still there but every time he thrusted a certain way heat gushed from her stretched core.

"Liked that, did you? Told you." 

His arm wrapped around her leg on his shoulder. His other moved her other leg around his hip before securing her hip. His hips bucked into her as he pounded into her earnestly. Her walls fluttered around his throbbing length. Nails dug into his arm as her hand gripped his arm. A purr rumbled in his chest at the action. Picking up the pace he drilled into her dripping cunt. He wanted her to remember him. Wanted her to ache with need when she lay restless at night. Frustrated at being empty. He released her leg and braced his arms on either side of her head. His hips smacked into hers at a bruising pace. Claudette’s hands flew up to his back and dug in. Her legs clinging to his hips, as his thrust rocked her up. The sound of moaning and grunting filled the basement as they lost themselves. 

At that moment the botanist didn't care that he was a killer. A tormentor that worked for the deadly Entity that locked them away in its sick twisted games of cat and mouse to serve its insatiable appetite. The Entity was right. It did feel good. Evan nibbled and sucked on her bottom lip. He bit too hard and tasted blood from her. She hissed and clawed down his back. A shudder rocked through his body. He pulled out completely and thrust deep and hard each time. Claudette cried out and clenched with each thrust.

"Evan I’m not gonna last much longer. Please don't stop." Teeth dug hard in her neck as she screamed out her release. Heavy grunts filled her ears as his hips went at a broken pace before he rammed one last time. His seed gushing out with each pulse. Hips jerking as he rode out his wave. He panted against her scarred neck. He rolled them before his body collapsed on his delicate flower. Her face fell on his chest feeling it rise and fall with each heavy breath. His hand tangled in her hair and the other kept her hips still. He cock stayed nestled in her before it softened, slipping free from her warmth. A tremble left her body when she felt some of his essence drip out. Cooling on their damp skin. 

Time passed as they both have calmed themselves. Evan sat up holding her. His eyes gazed over his work. Soft, full lips were now swollen and bruised from his attention. His mark upon her neck made him hum in appreciation. Hickeys traveled down her breast. Shifting her skirt he saw her bud was still peaking out. He guessed it would stay a bit swollen for a while. He was tempted to suckle it some more but he felt the slight pull of the Entity. His time was up it seemed.

Claudette winced as he stood them up. Her lower back was burning. Her thighs felt sticky. Her fingers fumbled with her top doing the buttons up. She flinched as something was pushed onto her face. Her slight cleared as it was Evan putting her glasses back on. She saw his mask was back on. She looked away blushing.

"Umm, can I have my underwear back?" A chuckle left him as he shook his head.

"Nah i'm gonna hang onto them. Nice little souvenir." He handed her the bow so she could tie it back in place. After tugging at her skirt she sighed as it would have to do. Taking a few steps she whimpered as her body protested. Evan picked her up and carried her up the steps. She thanked him softly.

After several minutes of walking they arrived at the hatch. Setting her on her feet he turned away and headed off to collect his traps and blade.

Claudette opened her mouth but no words came to her. Silently she jumped into the waiting void. The trial was complete.

The Entity was pleased but also grew more curious after allowing such a union. Perhaps it was beneficial to give these kinds of gifts. Mr. MacMillan had earned it after he unconsciously wished to get his hands on the wallflower.

Curious indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at you. You made it through. Thank you for reading.


End file.
